Something is roung
by mbjc
Summary: Something goes roung when the team goes to lunch.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I hope I spell all the words correct. If I don't sorry I am trying, also if you have any ideas for new chapter's pleas tell me. **

**Disclaimer I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. **

* * *

Everyone was in the bullpen. Not one really awake. Nothing really was going on. Tony through his hands in the air."I can't take this, no one is saying anything it is driving me nuts".

Zeba talked up next "Do you have to complain? I like the silence".

"How can you like this silence? I wanted to do something to day. I just want something to happen". Does anyone want to go get some lunch"? Tony had to get out of there or he was going to go nuts.

"Well DiNnozo if you're buying I have no problem eating if you're buying." No one knew how Gibbs came up so fast when someone said something; they just learned to go along with it.

"Come on everyone. I said I was buying not waiting around."

McGee had forgotten about Abby and Ducky. So he thought he should say something. "What about Abby and Ducky?"

"They went to lunch together earlier. Said Gibbs

When they got to the restaurant everyone was happy fore Italian food instead of the take out Chinese that they normally have. Everyone was sitting down looking at their menus, when the waiter came over.

"May I take your drink order?"

Then everyone ordered their drinks.

"Zebba spoke next."I am so happy to be out of the office."

"We all are" Everyone said. Everyone was having fun, and telling stories about lessons they have learned on the job and just in life.

Suddenly shots rang out. Everyone at the table reached for their guns.

Two yells were herd as Gibbs rushed after the shooter. When he got back he was shocked to see what he came back to. McGee and DiNnozo were lying on the ground. McGee was uncnoshes and DiNnozo was rambling.

Gibbs jumped into emergency mode. "Zeba did you call an ambulance?"

"Yes" Just as she said this two ambulances were there and paramedics rushed in.

"I am riding with McGee. If something happens with DiNnozo find me. Don't tell Ducky or Abby until we know what is going on." A look on Gibbs face said that he was scared. He knew that DiNnozo had been through this before, but this was McGee's first time. He felt like McGee needed him more right then, also because McGee was worse off.

Back at the Navy yard Abby was pacing her lab. She went down to autopsy to talk to Ducky like she always did when she thought something was roung. "Ducky are you down here?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Ducky have you herd from Gibbs?"

"No why?"

"Well he is never an hour late coming back from lunch and no one will answer there phones. That never happens and what if something happened and and."

"Abigail calm down. I am shore they are all fine. You do make a point though; they never are out this late, well DiNnozo maybe but never the other three."

"I hope someone calls soon" Abby said almost crying. She could not shake the feeling that something was roung. Ducky came over to hug Abby, he to could not shake the feeling that something was roung.

Then Ducky's cell rang, he answered and then hung up with tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Abby was afraid to ask.

"It's McGee; they don't think he is going to make it."

* * *

**I really hope that everyone likes this story. I will try to make it better next time. Pleas read and review.**


	2. The news

**Ok well I hope I spell all the words correct. If I don't sorry I am trying, also if you have any ideas for new chapter's pleas tell me. **

**Disclaimer I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

Abby for once was at lose for words. She knew that she could not lose another friend. Now she was just crying. Ducky was trying his hardest to try to make her feel better, but no matter how many times he said McGee was strong and a fighter she still was so scared.

"Abigail why don't you go get your coat and I will drive us to the hospital."

"I um ok Ducky. I will meet you at your car." She said as she stopped crying.

When Abby got to the car and they were driving she looked over at Ducky. "Ducky do you really think that McGee will be ok?"

"Abby I don't know. He is strong and I do believe that he will get through this."

* * *

Gibbs paced around the waiting room. He knew that if McGee did not make it the team was going to be devastated. The doctor had came in and told him about both McGee's and DiNozo's condition. He said that DiNozo got shot once in the arm and would be released in a day or to because they wanted to observe him. McGee on the other hand was a lot worse off. He got shot twice in the chest. He had internal bleeding and had lost a lot of blood. They would not know exactly how bad he was until surgery, which he was now in.

"Gibbs I am going for coffle. Do you want anything?" Zeva said standing up.

"Ya, a coffee. Thanks."

"No problem." She walked away as Abby and Ducky came in.

"Gibbs." Abby practically screamed as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"How are they?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs told them what he knew and everyone in the room feel silent.

"Can we go see Tony" Abby asked hopping the answer would be yes.

"I was waiting on both of you to get here before I went to go see him." Zeva cam back in the room gave Gibbs his coffee and took Ducky and Abby to go get drinks so Gibbs could talk to Tony alone.

Gibbs walked into Tony's room.

"Boss. I'm glad your you herd about McGee yet?"

"Ya and when I see him he is getting the same order I gave you when you had the pleg."

"He is that bad?" Tony was scared for the younger agent. He had seen him grow in N.C.I.S.

Gibbs ran through the information he had been told by the doctors.

Tony sat back on the bed and covered his face with a hand. "That should not be him. This is not rite." Tony just did not know what to say after that.

Gibbs spoke next. "Tony I know this is not rite. I wish it were me, not Tim, but you know that McGee is strong. I want you to know that."

"Gibbs I hope your write."

"My gut tells me I am Tony."

* * *

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Pleas read and review.**


	3. the call

**Ok well I hope I spell all the words correct. If I don't sorry I am trying, also if you have any ideas for new chapter's pleas tell me. **

**Disclaimer I do not own any of N.C.I.S.**

* * *

One day later, everyone had two things on their minds. The first thing was  
how  
McGee was going to be, and the second was getting the person who did this to  
the young agent.

Tony could not wait to get back to work. He was told that he had strict  
desk-work-only orders and was to take it easy. With only one good arm, Tony  
was going to go nuts at his desk; but by being there, he could help catch the  
person who was responsible for McGee being on life support. Tony could not go  
back to work yet, however, but lay there and thought about the time McGee  
first joined the team. 

* * *

Six years earlier.

Tim walked into the bullpen. He had worked with N.C.I.S. before, but was  
nervous about being on the team as a permanent thing. Well, he hoped that  
this  
was going to be permanent.

DiNozzo walked in the room, he had been waiting for Tim to get here so he  
could  
give him a hard time. The whole time Tim was starting out Tony made sure he  
was teased. He never meant to be mean, but sometimes it came across like he

was. 

* * *

Present time.

Well if Tony had learned one thing from Gibbs, it was that you did no good by  
sitting around and feeling sorry for someone. The doctor walked in while he  
was  
thinking this. Tony was surprised to see Brad.

"Tony, so you managed to do it again. Can you ever not get hurt or sick?"

"Guess not, Brad. Is it possible I can get some real clothes and go see McGee?  
Do  
you know how he is doing?"

"Yeah." Brad took a deep breath. "He is on life support right now and will be  
for  
a day or two more, until he can breathe on his own and risk of infection is

down."

"Will he make it?" Tony had erased all joking from his voice while looking at  
the doctor.

"Right now I don't know. We will have to wait and see. If you can make it  
through the plague, I am sure McGee will make it. This team is strong from  
what  
I see."

"Yeah. Would you want to deal with Gibbs?"

"No, Tony, I would not. That man is intimidating."

"You have not worked with him for the last eight years." Tony and Brad  
laughed  
at that.

"Well, Tony, you seem to be doing okay and I was coming to tell you that you  
can  
go home in a couple of hours."

Tony jumped up from where he was sitting on the hospital bed. "So can I go see

McGee?"

"Yes, but you might want to get dressed."

"Brad don't laugh at me. When I get healed I might have to challenge you to a  
one-on-one football game."

"You're on DiNozzo. I have clothes that Gibbs brought for you. Do you want  
me to help you out with getting dressed?"

"I can do that myself."

"Okay, here."

Finally after 10 minutes of trying to get the gown off and getting his shirt  
on with  
one arm, he gave in and accepted the help. After that he was walking down the  
hall to where McGee was. He got to the door and walked in to see Gibbs and  
Ziva sitting there watching the young agent.

"So I hear you get to leave soon. You know that you will not be allowed to go  
into  
the field for a while. This time you are following what the doctor says."  
Gibbs said this because if he did not, Tony would push to go in the field  
before  
he was ready and Gibbs was sick of his agents getting hurt.

"Yeah, Boss, I know."

Just then Gibbs cell rang. "Gibbs," he said as he picked up the phone.

"How is McGee? I hear that there was a shooting."

"Who is this?" Gibbs growled in the phone.

"Your worst nightmare." Then the man hung up and Gibbs turned bright red  
with anger. 


	4. Thoughts

**If you have any ideas for new chapters please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of N.C.I.S.**

* * *

Abby was in her lab. She had gotten Gibbs's cell phone and was tracing the  
call as Gibbs stood beside her.

"Abby, here, you look like you could use this." Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow.

"Thanks, I do need this right now," she smiled at Gibbs. Then the computer had  
gotten the location they were looking for. Gibbs read the location before  
Abby had a chance to say anything, then Gibbs ran out leaving Abby in the

lab.

Abby thought about McGee. She missed him and could not wait until he came  
back. Even though they were not together anymore, she still cared about him.  
This is what she could not stand, waiting around when she could do nothing  
to help her friend but to be there for him. She knew that sometimes being  
there for someone was doing a lot. She thought back to the funny times that her  
and McGee shared

* * *

_**A few years earlier**_

_Tim sat there talking to Abby. She loved the time she got to spend with the_  
_team, but Tim was different. He did not really make inappropriate comments or_  
_anything like that, and he understood all the technical stuff she talked about._

_McGee sat there and just thought how lucky he was to have such a good friend._  
_He knew that if he ever needed anything, Abby would be there in a second. _

_The two talked for a long time, and when they got done talking, it was late so_  
_McGee walked her home._

* * *

**Present time**

While Abby thought of this, she hoped that Gibbs and the team would get whoever did this to Tim. She missed him very much. She knew that no one hurt Gibbs's team and got away with it.

Across town, the team were in the car on their way to the house where the cell  
phone signal was traced. The team was not much of a team, though. Gibbs was  
thinking this as he sat there. He knew that when DiNozzo and McGee came back  
things would be the same again. DiNozzo would torment McGee and McGee would  
sometimes get back at DiNozzo.

"We're here," Gibbs said as he got out of the car. The two agents that were  
with Gibbs and Ziva where wide-eyed. They thought that was the craziest  
driving they had ever seen. Well, they never saw Ziva drive is what Gibbs was

thinking.

"Ziva, you and Sam go around back and John and I will get the front."

"Yes, Gibbs," came Ziva's reply.

Gibbs got to the front door and knocked. "N.C.I.S. Open up!" No reply came so  
Gibbs got the door open and all four agents rushed in. They looked around,  
and from each room came the voices of the agents saying the room was clear,  
until Sam said, "Got something."

Gibbs rushed into the room. Sam was holding the cell phone that everyone  
assumed was the phone the caller used. Then the phone rang.

"Give it to me," Gibbs almost growled. He knew who was calling.

"This is Agent Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I see you found the phone."

"Who are you?" Gibbs yelled into the phone.

"I am the person who will make your team pay for what they have done."

"What is it that we did?" Gibbs was going to lose it at this point.

"You cover up cases all the time. I don't like liars, Gibbs."

"We do not lie. We get the truth. What was your case number?" After Tony got  
sick and Kate was killed, he promised himself that if anyone hurt his team, no  
one would get away.

"You did nothing to me, but to all the people you lied to, to save yourself."

"We will find you," Gibbs growled.

"Or I will find the rest of your team. Bye, Gibbs."

"Who-" He threw the phone at the wall. The phone hit the wall and the back  
came flying off.

"Gibbs, what did he say?" Ziva was concerned.

"I want agents watching you, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer."

"Gibbs, I do not need protection."

The other two agents left the room to give them privacy. Gibbs got close to  
Ziva. "Ziva I cannot, and will not lose another agent, or see them get

hurt."

"Okay, Gibbs."

Then the two agents walked out the door. 

* * *

**Please review, please.**


	5. The shooter

**If you have any ideas for new chapters please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of N.C.I.S.**

**

* * *

**

It was 2 a.m. Gibbs was working on his boat that was in the basement; he  
always  
did when he needed to think. As he worked, he thought that the man who shot  
McGee and made the calls had to have something against his team other than he  
thought they lied all the time.

Gibbs wanted to get the guy who did this. The first time someone hurt histeam Kate, Ducky and Gerald were being held hostage. Then DiNozzo got theplague, Kate got killed, and then Ziva had been tortured. How did this all happento his team? Why could it not happen to him. He thought of his team like theywere his own kids, and to him a father does anything he can to keep his kidssafe. Then a call came in to his cell phone. It was Ducky.

"Hey, Duck," he answered.

"Hello, Jethro."

"Duck, why are you calling this late? Why are you still up?"

"Because I know you too well. You always beat yourself up when something likethis happens."

"Duck, that should be me on life support, not McGee. He is the youngest on the team, it's not right!" Gibbs started to raise his voice.

"Jethro, this is not your fault. You had no clue that something like this would happen. You can't always take everything for your team."

"Yeah, Duck, I know. Thanks. Do you know anything about McGee yet?"

"Not yet."

"Thanks, Duck. Try to get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Jethro." 

* * *

**Five hours later**

Everyone was in the bull pen, well everyone but McGee. His desk was left the same way as when they left for lunch two days ago. Everyone was on edge. Every time the phone rang they all got nervous, thinking it could be the shooter or Ducky calling about McGee.

"I don't think I will ever hope for the day to get more exciting again." Tony was trying all he could to lift the mood, even his own.

"I don't think you saying that made anything happen," Ziva said.

"Ziva, it is called a joke. I thought everyone could use a laugh right now."

"Sorry, Tony."

"That's okay, Ziva."

"I'm going to go see McGee. Doctor said he's getting off life support today. You two want to go?" Gibbs looked at his team and they jumped up.

"I will go get Abby. Meet you two down by the car," Tony said as he walked off to the elevator.

When they all got to the hospital everyone had good hopes. If McGee was getting of life support he had to live. As the team walked down the hall, they heard the voices of the agents that were guarding the door to McGee's room.

"Put the weapon down now!" came one voice before the shots.

"Tony, you get Abbs out of here now!" Gibbs barked as he and Ziva had their guns out and were heading down the hall at a dead sprint.

The two agents burst through the door to see Ducky on the far side of the room, and the shooter standing by McGee's bedside.

"Gibbs, I did not think you would be here."

"Who the he-" Gibbs was cut off mid-word. The shooter turned to face him, with his gun raised.

"I told you I don't like people who lie, or shoot innocent people. I am surprised you don't remember me. My daughter was caught in the crossfire. When you busted me for a murder that you never were able to prove in the end. So I thought if you took my little girl I would take the people you called family, Gibbs."

"You don't think you will get out of here alive, do you?" Gibbs growled.

"No," said the shooter as he went to pull the trigger. Before he got the  
chance to pull it, Gibbs had fired three rounds and Ziva had fired three herself.

Gibbs walked up to the man that lay dead on the floor. "Good because I hate to disappoint," he said before he saw if Ducky was alright. 

* * *

**One day later**

McGee slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and his chest felt like someone  
had hit him with a car.

"Gibbs, he waking up," he heard a female voice say.

When McGee had finally opened his eyes he saw Gibbs and Abby standing by his

bed.

"How do you feel, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Like crap." It hurt him to talk.

"Well, that is expected."

"Boss, what happened?"

"You were shot. So was Tony. He is okay, got shot once in the arm."

Abby was next to talk. "McGee, don't ever scare me like that again. I- I-"

"Abbs, it's okay." McGee slowly raised his arms to give her a hug, which she gladly took. Gibbs left the room so everyone could have time to talk with him.  
This time was like the others. He knew his team was strong and nothing would  
change that. He also knew that his team knew that.

**The end**

* * *

**I really hope everyone liked this story. I might make a companyon piec to it latter. Pleas review.**


End file.
